


Empty

by Kai_Draws



Series: Overwatch Drabbles/ Prompts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hanzo has no honor, Honor, but hanzo is an edgelord, genji thinks otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Draws/pseuds/Kai_Draws
Summary: More drabbles! I love writing for Hanzo and Genji so much honestly.If you wanna see new content early as well as some cool art and comics, follow my Tumblr!I also take requests c:https://overrated-overwatch-art.tumblr.com/





	Empty

What is a man who has lost all his honor? What is a man with little chance of redemption? Is this man truly a man? To Genji Shimada, the answer was clear: Yes. Any man, no matter their sins is capable of redemption.

Hanzo, on the other hand, was blind to this. He thanked his ancestors that Genji was rescued by Overwatch, but anytime he saw that cybernetic body Hanzo was reminded of what he had done.

Of the family name he had tarnished, and of the honor he had lost.

He was no man. He was but an empty shell of what was.

**Author's Note:**

> More drabbles! I love writing for Hanzo and Genji so much honestly. 
> 
> If you wanna see new content early as well as some cool art and comics, follow my Tumblr!
> 
> I also take requests c: 
> 
> https://overrated-overwatch-art.tumblr.com/


End file.
